fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPCR01
is the first episode of Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! which starts the third season of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. This is the 91st episode of the Series. Summary Months after the group has defeated the potential darkness that was attacking them and their town, their lives had gotten more peaceful by now. However, not everywhere. Just a month after the defeat of Break, a member of the Magic Triangle has been attacked by a dark power. As a result of the attack, the sacred tunes got turned into demons of the night, led by the self-proclaimed ruler of night. After hearing the news about the Rainbow Harmony Heaven, the color guards left to earth but where stopped by a magical creature, who warned them about an incoming attack. Meanwhile, at the earth, the girls were getting around with their normal lives, which didn't seem as easy as they remembered it. Just as the eight girls met up one more time and as Ruby stated that even without Pretty Cure, aiming for dreams is not that easy, the tone of souls arrived on earth like a lightning. Shocked, the girls decided to get the innocents out of the fight scene and were ready to run as they could not fight. However, then the creature - who had stopped Scarlet and the others before - landed in a tree in Feather Castletown, using her powers to protect the girls. Then, Scarlet and the others arrived as well. Though they were confused, the girls knew that they didn't have any time to ask questions and transformed right away. The tune of souls then introduced himself as Requiem and greeted the girls with a Darama, the monster of drama of night. Surprised by the music power, the girls used their powers. Using their color powers against the music, it seemed like it was harder than before. However, they still managed to finish the Darama. After Requiem left, Melody introduced herself and offered the girls to support them with her music powers. She also seeks for help to defeat the cursed tunes and save the Rainbow Harmony Heaven. Knowing that they had no other chance, the girls accepted Melody's request. Characters Cures Mascots *Melody Villains *Requiem Supporting Characters *Minor Students Major Events *''Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!'' officially started. *It was revealed that all girls now attend the Feather Castle High School. *The picture from the previous episode was shown. *The girls have changed their appearances a little. *The Rainbow Harmony Heaven was shown for the first time. *Normal fairies of Skyriver were shown for the first time. *Requiem, Serenade and the other cursed tunes made their debut. *A Darama has been used for the first time. *Melody made her debut. Gallery Crimson s3.png|Cure Crimson transformed Saffron s3.png|Cure Saffron transformed Sienna_s3.png|Cure Sienna transformed Cyan s3.png|Cure Cyan transformed Azure s3.png|Cure Azure transformed Whitney s3.png|Cure Whitney transformed Heather Pose Season.png|Cure Heather transformed Lavender_Pose_Season.png|Cure Lavender transformed Sky_Group Pose_s3.png|Sky Pretty Cure transformed Navigation Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairySina-Season Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Episodes